Tokyo Hero
by Tuya
Summary: The world Kaneki lives in is extremely peaceful; crime is at an all-time low. But... there are people who wish to change that. These people are Supervillains. Hopefully, a world with supervillains can't exist without superheroes. AU


Justice is considered to be at the top of the moral "food chain"...

But there are beings who wish to defy justice.

These monsters, who commit dastardly crimes.

They are called…

…

Supervillains.

"On the 28th, part of the remains of a man's wallet was found on a street by the Takada Building" a reporter on television buzzed.

"Scary… the Takada building's pretty close to here, you'd be mugged in a second Kaneki, a nerdy kid like you who reads books with big words."

"What do you mean, words like callipygian are hardly five syllables. Hide, if you would just pick up one of my books you might just understand it…"

"No thanks. Not the books you read." Hide said, having looked up the word 'callipygian' on his phone.

"Nevertheless, I was reflecting on the thought that I've never once seen a thief, furthermore a supervillain."

"I've heard they commit crimes in costume -mostly made of spandex -so that their true identities remain hidden."

"Secret identities huh…"

"Kaneki! Could you be a Supervillain!?"

"Imbecile. If I were, you'd be very mugged Hide."

"Segway Kaneki! Which one was the nine out of ten coffee shop girl you were going on about?"

"Quit shouting!"

"Is it her?" Hide pointed at the approaching waitress.

"For the idiots- ahem, customers in the back…"

"No, no, no. She's a tsundere. I was talking about a customer."

"Ah yes miss! I'd like to order. I'll have a venti, iced, skinny, hazelnut macchiato, sugar-free syrup, extra shot, light ice, no whip. What about you?"

"Hide! This isn't a Starbucks."

"Alright, venti, iced skinny, hazelnut macchiato, sugar-free syrup..." the waitress wrote down the order.

"Damn, maybe it is?" Kaneki started to question himself.

"Along with that can I have your name?" Hide grew increasingly into the waitresses personal space.

"Uh, um, Kirishima Touka."

"Kirishima, do you have a boyfriend!?"

"I don't, no." Kirishima Touka sped off.

"Hey Kaneki, do you think she said 'I don't know' or "I don't, no'?"

"That doesn't matter idiot! What matters is that you could've gotten me kicked out of here and this place is my only connection to miss nine out of ten coffee shop girl."

"What can I say? Cute girls are my kryptonite." Hide said smugly. "Kaneki, what's wrong?"

"Ack," he had choked on the latte he was drinking, "it's her, she just walked in."

Hide's face suddenly seemed serious. "Kaneki. You've got no chance. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I mean, I thought you were exaggerating. But you were spot on."

"Yeah I understand. We could never be together because our social status forbid us. But isn't that forbidden love strong enough to persevere? I've read many romantic novels like that so it must happen often."

"Please Kaneki. Just don't be that creep."

"It's not creepy! It's romantic! Whenever our eyes meet she smiles at me!"

"Maybe she's afraid that if she didn't smile you'd start furthering your advances as a stalker?"

"It's not like that. Don't be stupid."

"Anyways, now that I've seen her I think that I'll be going."

"Wh-what?"

"I'll have the tub of ice cream ready for your rejection."

"Thanks… you always know what to say."

And with that Hide left the cafe; of course not without harassing the waitress one more time. Kaneki was left alone as the girl he'd been watching for the past week walked towards him. As she passed an internally freaking out Kaneki, she knocked down the book both he and her had been reading.

"Oh I'm very sorry." the girl reached for the fallen book.

All Kaneki could do was squeal; good thing for him she didn't hear.

"Oh is this the 'Black Goat's Egg'? I've been reading it also; it's very interesting."

Kaneki was still caught in a sort of daze, disbelief.

"Do you like the author? Sen Takatsuki?"

He snapped out of it.

"O-Oh y-y-yes! I absolutely love men! I MEAN SEN, SEN. Sen Takatsuki."

The girl could only giggle a bit at Kaneki's flustered reaction. This of course made him even more nervous.

"I love his work! And I uhm… also love mysteries too."

"Ah, as do I."

What started there at that cafe was a back and forth conversation of Kaneki becoming flustered and the girl, whose name he found out to be Rize Kamishiro, giggling at each reaction. Later that day, Kaneki would meet his friend Hide and brag to him about the bookstore date he had landed with her.

"So… she said yes? That same girl? The nine out of ten coffee shop girl? That girl? You're going out with her?" Hide questioned in disbelief.

"Yes and her name is Kamishiro Rize." Kaneki stated boldly and proudly.

"Well she was wearing glasses. Who knows how blind she could be."

Kaneki hadn't heard Hide's last quip and was continuing with the details of the date.

"We are going to recommend each other books and such. Maybe we'll hold hands. I don't know. But what I do know that this is the start of us nurturing our forbidden love. Just like in the novels!"

"Well… go have fun I guess. I can't really see what's fun about a bookstore but hey that's just me. I haven't gotten the tub of ice cream yet so let me know how it goes tomorrow and I'll be there with some rejection rocky road."

The bookstore date Kaneki had with Rize was going… well. Surprisingly enough he hadn't made any embarrassing mistakes, well not as bad as the ones from yesterday. The date followed the same manner as yesterday. Kaneki would get a bit nervous and Rize would laugh at his nervous quirks.

Soon enough the date was over and Kaneki was walking Rize home until they came to their crossroads.

"I think this is where we part. My house is in this direction."

"Uhm… well… you know on the news?"

"The mugging right?"

"Yes. I've been kind of afraid to walk home alone knowing that there may be super villains lurking around."

"S-S-Say no more!" Kaneki felt a sense of chivalry in him, "I'll walk you home!"

And Kaneki continued walking Rize home. They went through increasingly sketchy neighborhoods, but Kaneki was too caught up in the story he was telling her to take any notice.

"-and that's the story of how Hide was banned from Disneyland forever. I was too, so I guess it's not really that great of a story."

"Can't say you guys didn't deserve it. Though it does sound fun."

Rize stopped walking.

"It's funny, no, mysterious. Mysterious that me and you ended up walking together like this."

"Actually Kamishiro, the proper wording would be 'you and I'"

She paid no attention to the correction, "Just like in the Takatsuki novels."

After she said that she glomped Kaneki, who was too surprised to move.

"The truth is Kaneki… that I've been watching you too!"

And in that instant, Kaneki saw the once normal looking Rize, holding a wallet, his wallet, in her hands. Even more frightening was the black mask she donned.

"What!? It never occurred to you that I was a super villain!?" she started to take off her clothes.

This made Kaneki freak out even more, "No Kamishiro! Boy and girls shouldn't be doing inappropriate things!"

"Idiot." she continued to remove her clothes to reveal a black, spandex costume. No, this was her supervillain costume!

She started going through the wallet until she looked towards Kaneki and the bag that he held in his hands.

"You're shit broke huh? But I know that you have more money in that bag!"

She ran after him as he started running as well. She cornered him off in some construction site.

"This is how the world works Ka-ne-ki. Survival of the fittest. And the fittest gets to take the weaklings wallets." she then swung a kick from her back leg into Kaneki's side.

This caused him to cough up blood and be unable to move. He never did have a strong body.

"In this world Kaneki, I'm the fittest and you're the weakli-" steel beams dropped from the sky and onto Rize. Unable to move Kaneki passed out- mostly from shock.

What occurred in the following hours would change kaneki's life forever.

 **A/N:**

Thanks for taking the time to read this small idea that I had in my head. This will probably turn into a parody of the actual manga and diverge from the story to accompany the obvious change of ghouls to supervillains, and superheroes. I have an idea of what super powers each character will get, but if you have any ideas, feel free to share them. Thanks again and until next time.


End file.
